A surprise
by Daisy60
Summary: This story is set after a year from my previous one  Show me , Booth and Brennan are on a relationship and Bones comes up with a surprise for Booth.     A/N: I do not own Bones. Writing is fun but it's also a lot of hard work. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you gawilliams for your useful review. **I'm updating the first chapter. Hope everything is ok now.**  
><strong>

**A surprise**

"Bones, what do you think you're doing?"

"Claiming my property" Brennan replied giving him a wicked grin.

"Your what? I thought you were the one against ownership."

"As a matter of fact I was, but" – and she licked her bottom lip while she formed the thought in her mind – "I've become quite affectionate to _this _particular part of your beautiful body".

"Jesus Bones how many times do I have to remind you that men are handsome or..." - he lingered - _"hot."_

"I still disagree about that, you are extremely beautiful whether you like it or not. And this specific part of you seems to like my attention very much" she reiterated rubbing her hand on his zipper.

"I don't think there'll be any more _beautiful me_ if you keep doing that while I'm trying to drive us safe and sound to our apartment." - He pointed out holding the wheel steady with both hands to keep his SUV on the road - "So, please behave until we get home"

"Okay, I will." - she replied – "though I am confident you won't like me to _behave _once we step across the threshold."

_She has a point_ he thought. One of the things he just couldn't get tired of was her amazing touch. Over the months he had learned how playful she could be, and not just behind closed doors, and his lips automatically turned upwards.

She was silent again but knowing her so well Booth was certain that incredible brain of hers was working at the speed of light to process her next sentences.

"You do know what next week is right?" she asked quite casually.

"I most certainly do Bones, it is our first anniversary. Why?"

"Because" – she paused recalling the tragic events which eventually led them to finally get together - "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? That's really sweet, Bones. I love surprises."

"I know, and I also know that you deserve every single one I'm going to make to you" - she continued sure that his ego would probably rocket - "you are a good man Seeley Booth and you have taught me so much since we met that I most definitely want to make you happy."

He knew she hadn't been too keen on making those kind of speeches and up to not so long ago she would have struggled to let her feelings out. But now she wasn't scared of showing her emotions any more and he was touched by her willingness to connect with people in a more personal way.

"So" – she resumed – "next weekend, all by ourselves, no cell phones. That's the deal."

"But Bones, what if someone..."

"No, Booth. No arguing about the rules. No FBI calls, no Jeffersonian, no friends. And I'm sure you'll be able to call Parker any time you wish during the weekend, there will be phone where we're going. Oh... and you _will not _get any more information about my plans since I don't want any one to find out _where_ we are or _what _we do. What is ours is just _ours. _You taught me that." and her mind drifted to that night at the museum when he had been so close and she wanted to kiss him desperately... damn Angela!

"Ok, I'm in. But really Temperance" – he only used her given name when he was dead serious or when they were in a much more intimate situation – "I could not be any happier than this, waking up with you beside me, having breakfast together, still bickering and making up... and … touching you... making love to you... and..." - he turned and the look in his eyes made her shiver. She knew and she needed no further proof that he was head over heels with her. He reached out to take her hand and gently brushed it with his warm lips.

"I don't believe in God and I still don't believe in fate, you know that, don't you?"

He nodded at her words. - "but I believe in you Seeley and I've come all this way to believe in us. And though I'll never be able to comprehend how I could possibly deserve you..." - she confessed – "I'll do everything I can to make you happy every day of my life."

"Come here" – he whispered pulling her close until she rested her head on his shoulder – "I love you so much."

"I love you too" and they were silent until they finally got home.

**B&B**

"Doctor Saroyan I need a big favour" Brennan announced sweeping into her boss' office.

"And good morning to you Dr. Brennan" the woman replied not shocked at all by the scientist's abrupt invasion. "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Cam" – Temperance paused – "I just wanted to inform you that I'll be taking Friday afternoon off next weekend. Is there a problem about that?"

"I don't see how that would be a problem. I've have never ever seen anyone work longer hours than you Brennan and, honestly, I feel like I'm not in a position to refuse you anything. So take the afternoon off and you guys have fun."

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you spending the weekend with _someone_ we know?"

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Believe me Temperance, I know. I'm a woman and... well... it's all over your face."

"Is it that clear?"

"It is and I'm so happy for you."

**B&B**

"Hey, Bren. Come to see how the reconstruction is working out?"

"Yes, Angela. But there's more" Brennan told her.

"O...K... spit it out."

"Why do you have to use that expression Ange? I'm not about to spit and..." Brennan teased.

"Baby, it's just colloquial. And you seem to know quite a few of those expressions now, don't you?" she replied looking at her best friend's amused face.

"In fact I do and I find some are really interesting anthropologically speaking"

"God Bren. Stop that and just tell me what's spinning around in that brilliant mind of yours."

"Well, Angela I know this is probably going to upset you but... it's about your plans for the weekend. I won't be able to make it!" she stated.

"What? You crazy right? I had figured everything out. Girls' night, good music, funny booze and everything. Maybe a strip club?"

"I'm going to spend the weekend with Booth, Ange. I'm sorry. We can do that another time soon, alright?"

"I'm kind of really pissed off right now but... a whole weekend with the hottest FBI agent? I'm _soooo_ jealous and, of course, I want _details_ when you're back."

"Thanks Ange. You're the best."

"Pleasure, sweetie. You guys have _lots_ of fun"

"We will" Brennan finally said leaving the room with a mischievous smile on her face.

**B&B**

It was Thursday afternoon and Booth found it more and more difficult to concentrate on the paper work piled up on his desk. It had to be done before they left but damn it if she had revealed anything about her plans and now that Friday inexorably approached he was so intrigued by her surprise that it was really hard for him to focus on his duty. He had been staring at the same document for about half an hour now so when his cell phone rang he startled back to reality.

"Hey Bones, everything ok?"

"Yes Booth. About our weekend... I just wanted to remind you that all you will need to pack is some casual and comfortable clothes. And... we'll be leaving at two p.m.. Now I have some remains to look at, see you at seven at the diner."

"Thanks, Bones. See you later."

"She really is a hell of a woman" he sighed leaning back on his armchair.

**B&B**

"So, where are you taking me Bones?" Booth inquired as it was now clear they were arriving at Dulles Airport.

"Just another few minutes and you'll know, Booth. Curious?"

"Why? Wouldn't you be?" He smiled.

"Touché." She smiled back.

They parked their car and found a Limo waiting for them at the entrance of the garage. A short drive took them to a small private jet.

"Hello Dr. Brennan" greeted them the pilot, a tall, dark-haired man about the same age as Booth – "it's been a while now..."

"Hello Peter, how are you? This is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Both, from the FBI."

"Pleased to meet you Peter."

"It's a pleasure, answered the pilot as they shook hands."

"FBI? So, Dr. Brennan, going to look at some old bones?"

"No, Peter. Booth and I are on vacation." She answered holding his hand and intertwining their fingers as to leave no doubt about their relationship.

"Right. We'll be leaving soon. Take off as scheduled, perfect weather conditions along the route, we should be landing at New York JFK on time. Relax and enjoy your flight."

"Thanks" Booth and Brennan answered getting on board.

"New York eh? I wonder what you're up to, Bones."

"Remember? No particulars. But... this time no one is going to send you away from me." she whispered placing a warm, tender kiss on his lips.

After take-off she unfastened her seat belt and Booth quickly unfastened his, they reclined the back of their seats and she snuggled her head onto his chest.

"Feel like taking a nap Booth?"

"Might be a good idea Bones. After all" - he teased - "we're going to the city that never sleeps."

And they smiled at each other before closing their eyes.

**B&B**

A/N: I should be able to post chapter 2 in a few days. Curious about Bones' surprise? I hope you like this one, please review, feedback is important.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter: I hope you are curious to find out what Brennan is up to. so put yourself in Booth's shoes and enjoy reading. I will post the third chapter soon. and please let me know your thoughts. it's important. thanks

**CHAPTER 2**

"Bones!" Booth cried out as the cab stopped by the main entrance of the luxurious hotel overlooking Central Park. "Jeez Bones, what are we doing here?"

"Remember? No questions. T_his_ is supposed to be _a surprise. _She stated matter of fact.

_Even if I'm pretty confident it is going to be so for both of us..._she thought.

"Will you wait for me while I go check-in?"

"Sure" he replied sitting on an elegant armchair in the lobby, facing the reception, so that he could actually see her.

And there she was, the usual self-confident Brennan he'd known for years now. As she talked to the receptionist, he could notice the rapid change in the young woman's look as if she had been mesmerized by his partner. Brennan thanked her and turned around holding two magnetic cards, certain that she'd find him looking at her. Their eyes locked. He got up and headed towards her then she took his hand and lead him to the elevator.

**B&B**

"Wow, it's a Spa!"

"It is" she confirmed inserting the card into the lock – "and today... it'll be just _ours_".

Never letting go of his hand she walked him past the reception and a series of smaller rooms on both sides of a long hallway until they entered the last one on the left hand side.

"Bones... this is amazing" he said.

The immaculate white of the walls matched perfectly the spotless sheets of the single bed while the ceiling was the tone of an incredible dark blue night. An entire wall was made of glass sliding doors leading to another room with a large square marble bath right in the middle. Some towels and all sorts of expensive creams and massage oils were displayed on a low piece of furniture beside the bed. A few scented candles filled the air with their sensual perfume.

"I'm glad you like it. Now I'm going to undress you."- she announced closing the space between them – but you cannot touch me."

He nodded and swallowed hard in anticipation.

_Oh, wasn't he going to play the game till the very end? _He said to himself.

She stood still and studied him, running her gaze all the way down his body as if revising what she intended to perform. She had stripped him bare so many times but somehow he felt like she was about to do it for the very first time. And as her fingers released him of every single garment he wore all he could do was hold his breath and admire her in awe.

"You _are_ beautiful, and that's a fact, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Now, lay down on your stomach."

_No arguing about that - _he thought as he placed himself on the bed.

"Have you ever done this before?" she inquired as she poured some scented oil in her hands.

"Never".

"Very well... Seeley, close your eyes and relax. I'm going to give you the massage of your life."

_Relax! She was kidding right?_ He wondered knowing how tense and aroused he already was. _And she knew._

"This is called the warrior massage. It's an ancient Indian powerful treatment which provides muscle relief and relaxation. I believe this was really meant for you Booth. But... you're holding back, I can feel it. Let yourself go"

He took a deep breath and lay motionless.

"Better" she acknowledged.

As she touched the soles of his feet a thrill ran through his spine up to the back of his brain. She lingered there and though his eyes were closed he knew exactly how focused she was on them. She had seen his x-rays and had learned by heart every single inch of his bones. She didn't fight back the tears that filled her eyes and let them flow down her cheeks: how brutally his feet had been tortured was still visible on his skin, while the fractures inside had healed, eventually. She poured some more oil in her palms and slowly massaged his legs and his muscles quivered under her touch. As she reached the inner of the thighs he sighed and bit his lower lip.

_This, _he thought_, was the best torture he had ever experienced._

Slightly rising she placed gentle strokes over his buttocks then traveled along his lower back applying more pressure there to relieve his muscles. Then she moved upwards stopping on every scar she found on his skin. When she reached the upper part of his back she immediately sensed how tense he was. A few drops of oil fell on his shoulder blades and her hands started to rub away his tension with expert, regular moves at both sides of his neck.

_Where did she possibly learn that? - _he wondered -_ it felt so good. _

He relaxed under her hands, felt sleepy, his attention almost gone. And suddenly he was taken aback as she ran her fingertips from the base of his neck up to his nape giving him the most erotic sensation ever.

"Oh Temperance... it is... Good Lord... I..." but he was unable to utter a complete phrase.

"How do you feel?"

"In heaven" and he knew it was true.

"Good, now you can turn round. There's still a long way to go."

"Bones, I don't know if I... oh my... you're going to kill me!"

"Shh, she said oiling her hands again, keep your eyes shut and turn around."

He did and he was well aware of what was about to come. So it started all over again.

First she concentrated on his toes and only when she was thoroughly satisfied with the care she had given to each of them she caressed his feet and went upwards to his legs and knees. Her fingers on the inner sides of his thighs made him clench his fists and she smiled realising he was really fighting hard not to reach out and grab her hands. As she was getting closer to his most intimate parts he moaned, the knuckles of his fists now white. He was desperate for her to touch him and when she finally placed her fingers on his sex, in soft slow moves, his hips left the bed.

"And how does it feel now?"

"Oh baby you're... killing me... but... I swear... it's the best kind of death a man could ever wish for"

"I'm most definitely _not _going to kill you. My unique purpose being to give you pleasure..."

"And you do... oh jeez Bones... you do! Can I open my eyes? He begged.

"Not yet"

"I want to see you, please..."

"I'll tell you when. Be patient."

Her hands were more determined now that she was exploring the plains of his strong abdominal and pectoral muscles massaging the upper part of his body to release the tension he had accumulated again. She paused leaving him in wonder as to what her next move would be. So when he felt the warmth of her touch on his face and the soft brush of her lips on his he instinctively opened his mouth. Eyes shut, fists clenched, senses raging wild, he fought the impulse to kiss the life out her and just complied to the softest kiss she had ever placed on his lips.

"You can open your eyes now" she whispered.

She was still leaning on him, so close, her eyes the colour of the stormy ocean. He took her hands and brought them to his lips.

"Temperance, can I? Will you be my _warrior_?"

She nodded and helped him raise from the bed. And has he undressed her she inhaled the scent of his oiled spicy skin. Before she could even process a coherent thought in her mind she was naked before him and she felt her body leave the floor as he gently pulled her up to lay her on the bed. She went through all the sensations he had experienced as he repeated every single step of his massage on her. Then he tenderly kissed her.

"Take me to heaven" she told him when she finally opened her eyes and found his so close to hers.

She led him wordlessly to the adjacent room where they laid on a futon. Fingers intertwined and arms crossed between their chest he joined their halves and slowly, so very slowly he moved into her until they both melted into each other enveloped by the scent of their skin, the heat of their passion and the soft moaning of their making love.

"I bet you've never had a rose petal bath with one of your partners?" she asked him caressing his chest.

"Have you?"

"No" she answered taking him to the next room.

The contrast between the large brown marble bath and the cream marble walls was amazing. A line of fret worked small lanterns cast their soft flickering lights on the brim of the pool. The surface was completed covered with red rose petals and they breathed in the strong sensual perfume as they stepped into the water.

"I will never forget this, Temperance." - he stated as he held her close. "I don't think I'll ever be able to offer you something like this...". She moved her hand to his lips.

"Isn't your love enough? You taught me I could open my heart and love again, this is nothing compared to what you've done for me. I want to make love to you Seeley".

He cupped her face and gently kissed her. Then pulling her in his arms he let her straddle him and their bodies joined while the velvet petals softly brushed their skin.

**B&B**

"Are you hungry?" She asked him as she opened the door of their suite. A quick glance and she noticed the appetizers she'd ordered were already on the table, in front of the large window with a spectacular view of Central Park.

"Yes, quite." And then he was struck dumb by the elegance of every single detail as he followed her into their room.

"Oh, Lord, Bones! ...we have shared cheap motel rooms, a mobile home, even the same bed on several occasions but this is just too much..."

"Do you like it?"

"Sure. And... two bedrooms! Bones – he teased - are we are going to sleep separately tonight?

What do you think? She asked smiling.

"I don't think so" - Booth replied more and more intrigued - "You are _something_ Bones. Do you know that?"

"I do. And I'm _starving._" _- _a mischievous look in her eyes as she brushed against his hip while heading towards the table.

"Come here". He said reaching out to stop her. When she was in his arms he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back feeling his urge pressed to her body.

Then breaking away unwillingly she regained control. "Now we better have something to eat before we go to our rooms and get ready, or we are going to be late. And you are _not _supposed to sneak into _my room _as I change."

"Understood".


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's the third chapter. Booth seems kind of intrigued by Bones' surprise(s). Are you?**

**I really like writing about these two characters, they're so complex and there's a lot to explore in their relationship. Yet I can't figure out why I only got a few reviews. Am I that bad? Should I go on writing or should I give up altogether? So please review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thanks, enjoy the reading. **

**A/N: I do not own Bones. **

**Chapter 3**

As Booth approached the bed his breath was sucked from his lungs. Perfectly laid out on the comforter there was the most stylish suit he'd ever seen. Black, hand sown, a dark red silk tie on the white shirt, matching dark read socks and a rolled black leather belt next to the trousers. A small suede box with two silver cuff-links on the night stand. On the floor, by the bed, a pair of sparkling black new shoes .

"Good lord Bones!" was all he could say dying with anticipation of the night yet to come.

He took a hot shower, shaved and put on her favorite cologne. Then he dressed and when he finally looked at his reflection in the full-size mirror of his wardrobe he thought that he couldn't possibly be more elegant than that.

He went to the living room, poured himself a drink and sat on the sofa waiting for her. When she stepped out of her room he got up and held his breath in amazement.

"Oh my God Temperance!" he exclaimed moving towards her. "You are… _stunning_."

He had been taken aback by the vision of a very sexy Bones in the Roxy outfit but the woman standing right in front of him in a full length black silk dress which clang perfectly to her curves, bare shoulders, amazing cleavage, incredible high-heel shoes and diamond jewels was absolutely breathtaking.

"You are too. Will you please?" She asked handing him her shawl.

"Sure". He put the garment on her shoulders and softly kissed her on her nape. "Oh, baby…" - he whispered - "I'm going to be _so_ jealous of every man's look on you tonight."

"No need to. We'd better go, I think the cab is waiting for us."

**B&B**

The cab driver couldn't take his eyes off Brennan. Of course he had driven lots of beautiful women all over New York in the past twenty years but this one, he swore, was really unique. And the piercing look he got from the man she was with told him that no messing around with her was allowed.

"Where shall I take you?" He asked shyly.

"The Metropolitan Opera House" was all she said as she intertwined her fingers with his.

The foyer was crowded with lively chatting people. Excitement palpable among the spectators gathered for the opening of what had been announced to be the event of the season. Booth stiffened a bit as they entered the Met and his eyes instinctively searched the whole place.

"It's okay Booth" she reassured him as they climbed the red-carpeted curved staircase, her hand gently placed on his forearm. She was careless about the appraising glances from the people around them, completely focused as she was on how amazing it felt to have him by her side, their bodies lightly touching one another as they moved in unison.

He relaxed, didn't care anymore about every man's gaze on his partner's beautiful body. She was concentrated on him, on them. She was simply, irresistibly his.

Having reserved Brennan knew they had enough time to have dinner at the restaurant and to enjoy the ambiance sipping a glass of champagne on the balcony overlooking the plaza and its beautiful fountain outside the Opera House.

From their box they had a perfect view of the stage and just before the orchestra took their seats Booth watched in wonder the crystal chandeliers slowly rise to the ceiling and the lights dim inside the theatre.

"Bones… this is really… magic."

She gave him a consenting smile then she rested her head on his shoulder as he circled her with his arm.

"Booth, you are going to like this. It's so very much about love... I'll never thank you enough for showing me what real love is and now, I know, I'm able to fully appreciate this story like I never have before". Already enthralled by the atmosphere he was stunned by her words and swallowing the gulp in his throat all he could do was hold her tight and place a gentle kiss on her temple.

As the ballet dancers carried on their outstanding performance of Swan Lake Booth's mind was swept by waves of images and words from his recent past. This woman had torn him apart, told him she was a scientist and couldn't change, confessed she would never ever be able to open up and give him the love he needed. And then she _had_ changed. She had lowered all her defenses and let him in, accepting his love and loving him back with all her heart. He was so touched that his eyes filled with tears. Feeling a drop on her cheek, she lifted her chin, cupped his face and dried his eyes with her lips, giving him a warm, comforting smile.

It was nearly one o'clock when they got back to the hotel. Tired but overwhelmed by their astounding day together they undressed and got ready for bed, neatly placing their expensive clothes on the back of the armchairs in her bedroom.

Lying peacefully in his embrace Brennan felt safe but most of all she felt loved. Totally, unconditionally loved.

"I will never leave you Temperance. No matter what." he vowed closing his eyes.

"I know" she replied as they fell asleep.

**B&B**

Waking up with Temperance Brennan was a moment of pure bliss. From their very first night together, as a sort of mutual understanding, they had decided to sleep naked. Brennan was absolutely confident of her body and she simply felt no shame of human nudity. No other woman he had slept with was like that. They all used to cover themselves up after making love or when getting ready for bed. She never did. She wanted to feel every inch of his body clung to hers, the warmth of his strong protective arms circling her as they drifted into sleep. And as daylight approached they always seemed to shift to the same position, Temperance on her right side and Booth spooning her, his left foot between her ankles and his arm on her chest.

When he opened his eyes in the morning, his mind still half asleep, Booth realised that his body was already on full alert, his arousal pressing firmly against her. He pulled her a little stronger in his arms placing soft kisses on her ear lobe.

She moaned and instantly reacted to his presence behind her pulling her leg on his hip to give him better access. He slid his right arm under her body and cupped her breast brushing her nipple. As she welcomed him into her she leaned forward curling up and he followed her completely wrapping his body on hers, his strong shell enveloping the most precious softest fruit.

And he was slow and sweet, at first, covering her head and shoulders with tender kisses, then fast and hard biting her neck until they fell together over the edge calling out their names.

"Good morning" she said finally able to form a coherent thought.

"Morning baby. Hungry?"

"Yes, though I must say I feel quite satiated right now"

He smiled and turning on his back he pulled her on top of him. "I am too, you know, but... we still have to eat. Shall I call for room service?"

"I most certainly find it extremely delightful to indulge in having breakfast in bed with you, Agent Booth" she teased running her fingers on his chest.

Her squint talk always managed to make him smile.

"Jesus, Bones, you're absolutely..."

"Absolutely what?" she inquired staring at him.

"Awesome... and I love you."

"I know. And since we are not in hurry today we can really take our time and just get lazy in bed, besides... I can't wait to experiment on your amazingly arousing perfect beautiful body with some kind of sweet sticky food I'm about to order..." her pupils wide with mischief.

"Jeez Bones. Not the honey again!" and he burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. The weekend is coming to an end but the surprises are not over. Enjoy the reading and stop to review. Thanks.**

**A/N: I'm working on the final chapter, it's a real challenge but I've had so much fun planning this story and writing about these two characters that it's really worth the hours I spent at the computer.**

**And of course I do not own Bones.**

**Chapter 4**

"Care to drive, Booth?" She asked him as they left the hotel.

"Why? We don't have a ... Wow, Bones!" he exclaimed looking at the Toyota Black SUV parked in front of the entrance.

She smiled at his bewilderment "I guess you do."

"Dr. Brennan, your baggage is already in the trunk." Stated the young hotel car attendant. "Have a nice trip."

"Thank you" she said giving him a generous tip and a smile.

"Thank _you._"Replied the young man blushing.

"So can I ask where we're going?"

She pointed at the navigator which had already been set.

"Oh, Rhode Island. Nice." he said.

"It won't take long and we can stop and have lunch along the route."

Before fastening his safety belt he leaned over and softly kissed her "Off we go Bones."

"Yes, there's still a lot to come." she said kissing him back. "Oh, and I've brought some music too. Would you like me to put the CD on?"

"Sure, Bones... a lovely weekend together...our car... some good music... can I ask for more?" he said smiling like a kid on his way to a merry-go-round.

_Just __wait __and __see..._ she thought.

"And Led Zeppelin! Great choice." he stated skimming the names she had written on the CD jacket.

"After all, didn't you say _they __are_ the rock band?"

"You're the best, Bones. You know that, right?"

She simply nodded. "Now how about this one?" she said pushing the forward touch.

The notes of _Hot __Blooded _filled the car. "Oh, yeah baby. Do you want me to tighten my tie around my head?" he joked.

They smiled at each other and started to sing happily to their favourite song as they headed for the coast.

**B&B**

"We're close Booth. See that sign over there? You should take the next road on the right. The restaurant is straight ahead, by the sea front."

"Got it."

"This place is beautiful, really!" he said getting out of the car.

"Very. I'd like to walk to the light house Booth" she told him pointing at the building on top of a small hill, not far from where they stood.

"Sure, me too". He took her hand and led their way.

They were silent. A light breeze danced through her hair and the sun beams turned it into a brighter shade of brown. Standing behind her he circled her body with his arms, holding her close as they watched the wonderful bay before them. She crossed her arms around his and rested her head on his chest feeling his regular heart beat. As they stood motionless in each other's arms Brennan couldn't help but think that maybe he _was_ right, that God actually _could_ exist. There was so much beauty around them... but then she thought about all the victims they had identified over the years... the bones still lying somewhere undiscovered and her hope faded. No, there could _not_ be a God, but there still was love. She had come to experience that, with him. And it felt good. In that hyper rational mind of hers she needed no more proof, in _that_ he had been right, love actually existed. And she was turned round and found his mouth, warm and sweet. She felt her love flowing into him as their lips locked. He deepened his kiss pulling her close, feeling her urge. Hands started to wander frantically over their bodies, desire burning in their eyes.

"Bones, oh baby, I want you so much but... we can't do this here. It's a federal offense. I'm sorry."

"Yes, I know. Let's go and have lunch Booth."

"How is your pie?"

"Bones I swear it's the best slice I've ever had in my life"

"I'd like to taste it."

He looked at her, puzzled. "Bones... you never..." But then he understood, cut a small bit of pastry and brought it to her lips.

"It is quite good actually. So speaking about evidence, this is definitely the best place to have home- made pastry of the area, the tourist guide did not lie."

He nodded swallowing his pie till the last crumb disappeared from the plate.

"Shall we go? There's another forty miles before we get to the house."

"A house? Bones it's the first time you ever say something about our destinations during the whole weekend!"

"Well, I guess I can give myself away right now, in fact that's where we're staying until we go back to DC."

"Good."

**B&B**

"We're almost there Bones" he said glancing at the navigator.

"Yes, I can already see the house. That" – she pointed out - "the light blue one."

"It looks nice."

"And it's quite peaceful. Not many people venture round here this time of the year."

"How did you find it?" he asked her.

" It belongs to an old friend from Uni. She's on vacation in Europe with her husband. I used to come and spend the weekend every now and then, relax a little bit. The village is about ten minutes' drive and it's packed with tourists during the summer and there's a small restaurant where you can have delicious lobsters."

"Sounds good Bones. How about dinner tonight?"

"OK, now shall we go and have a look inside?" she suggested getting the key out of her handbag.

The living room was large with beautiful bay windows and built-in seats overlooking the ocean. The country-style decoration was quite simple, white furniture, a round table with four chairs, two armchairs and a coffee table, two bookshelves by the walls. Opposite the front door a large fireplace, and what seemed to be a very comfortable four-seat sofa. The curtains and the armchairs shared the same printed fabric. The room lead directly to the kitchen which was at the back of the house.

"I'll take our suitcases upstairs" he said.

"There are two bedrooms, pick the one you like the best, Booth."

"Won't you come up with me?"

"Sure" she replied.

"I love this one Bones, do you?"

"Actually I do, I used to sleep here, you know? This room is called _The__Ocean_. Oh, it is exactly as I remembered..."

_The __light __blue __walls, __the __twin __windows __with __a __spectacular __view __of __the __beach_. She let her mind go back to the hours she had spent sitting by the window looking at the most incredible starry nights, lulled by the soft moaning of the waves as they gently came to die on the shore. _The __curtains __and __the __quilt __were __still __the __same, __made __of __soft __white __and __blue __striped __fabric._ And she had always loved the white wicker headboard of the bed. She noticed that some pictures of the most famous lighthouses of the East Coast had been added on the walls while everything else was pretty much unchanged.

"You're right Bones... this place is so peaceful... and it really feels like _home..._"

Booth pulled the curtains and opened the shutters letting the warm afternoon sun light fill the room. She reached him and they stood a moment looking at the wonderful golden beach stretching on both sides of the house.

"How about a walk along the seashore?" he proposed.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Oh, it is cold" she exclaimed as her feet touched the water.

"Very" he confirmed rolling his jeans up his ankles "It's so beautiful here... and deserted. Bones? Do you realise that we have a whole beach by ourselves?"

"Actually I do". And as she spoke she stopped to look at him.

Suddenly he saw the colour change in her eyes, the iris turning to dark grey. He had seen her eyes change like that only once before, the night he had convinced her to flee the bar without paying (or at least so she had thought) just for the fun of doing something _crazy_.

_And what is she now...? _

but he was unable to finish the sentence in his mind as Temperance dragged him into the water plunging on top of him.

She laughed and screamed like a wild animal, sending a thrill along his spine. They emerged soaking wet, their clothes clinging to their bodies.

"Playing dirty, are we?" he teased.

"Yes" she challenged him.

He pulled her in his arms and stepped out of the water. Kneeling down he laid her on the sand frantically stripping just the part of their clothes he needed to. She laid still quivering in anticipation. He took her with a groan, biting her neck like a beast on its prey and she screamed as he pounded into her, calling out his name like she never had before. He collapsed on top of her, his brain blown up, his body shivering with chills of pleasure.

"My God Bones!... What... was... that?" he said finally able to make a coherent speech.

"Us... wild... and... passionate... it was..."

"Unbelievable... how do you feel?" He asked her.

"Great... and... freezing cold." She laughed holding him close.

"Let's go home Bones."


	5. Chapter 5

**I've come to the final chapter. It's a bit shorter than the previous ones but quite intense. I've had a great time planning this story and I really hope you have too reading it. I still don't understand why I get so very few reviews. I feel like going on a blind date. **

**A/N: I've started my own Alphabet: a Castle/Bones crossover I'm going to post here and in their respective sections.**

**I do not own Bones but thanks Hart Hanson for creating such amazing characters.**

**CHAPTER 5**

It was getting dark outside and the flickering flames in the fireplace seemed to dance before they flew up through the chimney.

Naked, enveloped by a woolen blanket, they offered their still freezing bodies to the warmth of the fire in the living room. Booth held her close to himself rubbing her arms and shoulders. She simply moaned in response to his gentle strokes, letting herself go completely, unable to break the spell between them.

They sat in silence for a long moment, breathing in the scent of each other's skin now mixed with the salt of the sea water.

As her brain took control of her emotions again and she lifted up her chin to look at him.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked giving her a tender smile.

"Better. You've made a nice fire, Booth."

"Thanks Bones. Pops taught me when I was a kid – he said his mind drifting back in time – we used to spend quite a few winter nights by the fireplace... and he would tell me the most incredible stories which_ I_ obviously drank in, you know how kids are? She nodded at his words. "It was great, I owe him so much..."

"He's a very good man, Booth. And he's so proud of you... he knows you have grown up to be a very good man... and an extraordinary father as well."

_Him_ being a good father, among all the compliments she paid him, was the one that always moved him the most.

"Parker is a very lucky boy to have you."

"Temperance..." - he whispered touched by her words, fighting back the tears – I can't tell you how lucky I feel to have _you. _You used to say you were incapable of love, that the heart is just a muscle, that feelings have nothing to do with it, but... believe me... your heart muscle is much bigger than you give yourself credit for. I will never thank you enough for this amazing weekend together. You have made me so very happy."

"I... what I intended to do... it was..." - _Oh why is it still so difficult to find the right words? - _she thought – _I have to do this right. _

So she took a deep breath and went on, never losing eye contact with him.

"This weekend, all the amazing things we have had together... I really meant them to be, but..."

He stiffened and looked at her with questioning eyes. "Temperance, please don't... are you having second thoughts about us? Because I would never survive... not this time..." - for a moment that felt like a lifetime he was unable to breathe.

She placed her fingertips on his lips, so gently.

"Oh Seeley, I'm so sorry I scared you. No, I am not running away, not anymore. Before we met I felt safe and content in my own world. I had science, I had logic and evidence. And all that was so reassuring I was convinced I couldn't possibly need more. And then you came... day after day you spoke of things I didn't even think of... eye-contact, heart, love, family. Little by little I felt the walls I had built around myself crumble into dust. I could _not _let irrational thoughts take control of my mind and I was so scared... of love... of life...but you were not. And no matter how much I made you suffer you were always there for me, willing to give your life to save me... I thought I couldn't change but I _have changed. _I have believed in your love and loving you has made me a better person, I'm aware of that. And now I know that the best gift I can ever make to you is something more, something bigger than my love. You already have that, you know?

He nodded a lump preventing him to speak.

"I am ready to give you the gift of life" - she held his gaze and simply let the words slip softly out of her lips – I'm not on birth control any longer. And according to my calculations this weekend would be just perfect to try and start a new life together."

"Temperance I... oh my God! Are you just saying that you want...?" he was so overwhelmed and he felt his heart swell in his chest he feared it might burst out.

"With you, I've always known it would only be with you."

She realised how absurd her idea of being inseminated had been, convincing him to donate his sperm and let her have her child. Alone. No matter how hard Angela had tried to make understand there was another way, that they were meant to be together. It all seemed just surreal right now. However he had complied to her wish, and no matter how embarrassed he had felt, he would do anything for her, to make her happy.

"But – she resumed - it's not _me_ anymore, Booth. It is _us. _You still want this, don't you?"

He cupped her cheeks and drilled his eyes into hers. Unable to speak as a storm of sensations ravaged his brain all he could do was pour his love into her through his warm, almost deep black eyes filled with tears and she watched in awe his face transfigure before her.

He pulled her lips to his and no matter how tenderly or how passionately he had kissed her before Temperance sensed immediately the difference: she let herself go and together they melted in the kiss. She couldn't tell how long his lips locked with hers, she felt incredibly light, her brain drifting away from her body.

Then he finally opened his eyes to look at her. Hands still on her cheeks.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No" was all she said.

He wrapped the blanket on her body and gently took her in his arms heading upstairs. "I'm going to make love to you all night."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

He did.

The sun was rising when they finally had to give in to sleep. They resumed their favourite position but _this_ _time_ instead of circling her breasts he let his hand rest on her belly, feeling the warm, soft skin under his touch.

"A baby" he lulled in her ear.

"Our baby" she whispered.

And they closed their eyes.

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers around the world. I'm still amazed about the figures I'm getting after just posting my first two stories. You've made my day.**


End file.
